


Across Oceans

by Laputatiana



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Phone Sex, dirty talk is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laputatiana/pseuds/Laputatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Chris is in Germany. Josh is not. Guess who got a bit too horny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so it gets really dirty really fast.  
> Pedal to the metal.  
> Go hard or go home loser.

"Was all that necessary?" Chris asks, sitting down after the longest day of his life.  
"Yes." Josh pants into the phone stretching out on his bed. He makes a small keening whine and Chris sighs.That had to be intentional, Josh only made those noises if he really, really, wanted to get to Chris.  
"I'm tempted to hang up right now. Leave you as you are." Chris teases in a low voice. It's the one that only comes from deep in his chest when he's turned on. Josh whines, rubbing his palm against his hard on through his jeans. It doesn't bring much relief but it still makes him push his hips up a bit. "Do you know how difficult it is to hide a hard on in a fucking museum?" Chris growls again, he puts the phone on speaker and sets it down, suddenly feeling feverish. He strips off his jacket and sweater, leaving himself in his normal t-shirt. "Maybe I should just hang up and make you take care of yourself? Is that a good idea Josh?"  
"No... no please no." Josh fishes his dick out of his jeans and one brush against it makes him whimper.  
"Are you hard?" the blond quizzes shucking himself of his pants as he does.  
"Yes." the other hisses, taking a few seconds to rub his thumb over he head of his cock before he starts up a rhythm.  
"Are you touching yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Well... stop." the demanding quality of Chris' voice makes Josh actually still his hand. "Stop touching yourself. Don't you fucking move." he growls, pausing himself to listen to the deep breaths his boyfriend is taking. "You aren't allowed to do anything for a bit. Who do you think you are? Sending me dirty pictures from your bed. Fucking yourself... And those last few..." Chris stops, jerking his hips into his hand as he rubs himself through his boxers. They somehow feel far to thick and far too thin at the same time. Regardless of which one they are, they're hot, like their suffocating his legs and Chris feels the need to take them off as soon as possible.

"Which ones?" Josh asks, rutting his pelvis into the air needing to feel something... anything.  
"The ones I took two weeks ago. Of you with your mouth around my cock. The one of you taking it on your face like a cum slut, the one of you bent over as I railed your ass. Those ones." despite the intense quality of his voice, Chris starts off touching himself slowly. Grazing his fingers over the shaft like he's not ready to just fuck the sheets. Josh moans just thinking about the pictures and his hand tightens around the phone. The other one grasps at the sheets, trying anything to listen to Chris' orders. Leaving himself wanting. Josh bites his lip and closes his eyes, remembering, feeling.

"By far my favorite production." he teases.  
"Shut up." Chris growls, licking his palm and taking a hold of himself. "Listen. I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you when I get back from Germany. And you're not allowed to fucking touch, Josh."  
"Fuck...." Josh hisses, the idea alone has 200 different shades of hot, but he's not allowed to fuck himself? "You must be really riled up coach..."  
"Yeah, well..."Chris breaths, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Guess who got me like this."  
"God Chris what would you do to me... just tell me whats gonna happen when you get back home."  
"First..." Chris thinks for a second, "I'd make you strip down to nothing and lay on the bed. I wouldn't even take off my jacket. And I'd unzip my pants just enough to get my dick out." Chris bites his lip to hold back a moan when his thumb catches the underside of his head, that one spot that makes him go insane. If Josh knew he was falling apart as he spoke? He would never get him to shut up again. "And then...." He starts, his voice tight before relaxing. "Then... I'd pretty much sit on your chest and make you eat my dick. I'd grab your hair and pull, just the way you'd like it. I would use it to make you swallow further, gagging on my cock. I'll use your mouth however I like... I'll use you however I like. Fucking your mouth like a flesh-light." Josh arches at the brave words, he feels like he's burning up from the inside out. Sometimes he'll get hot and bothered when Chris is just speaking lower than usual... but this? Jesus, he's molten. Nothing more than a hot puddle of arousal made for Chris' dick.

"Please." he manages to moan. "Please for fucks sake let me touch myself." his chest his heaving and every word he says comes out in a near sob.  
"No."  
"Chris!"  
"No!" Chris chuckles lowly when Josh breaks down into little unintelligible mummers. "I knew you were dirty, but who would think you'd get off on that? Maybe that's just the way you are for my dick? So dirty just for me."  
"Just for you! Please-"  
"Patience, Josh. Are you wearing clothes?" Chris asks, stopping his hand for a moment.  
"Yes! But-"  
"Then take them off." he commands, and listens to the sound of cloth moving over cloth and more skin. "Now lay down." Josh listens without protest, this is both better and worse. Now he can feel every bite of cold air on his sweaty skin. "You can jack yourself now. But start slow. And listen." the brunet takes the order with zeal, grateful to finally get something. The sound he makes when skin connects to skin is addicting to the man on the other side of the phone. "I wouldn't come down your throat and give you the reward I know you'd want though. No... I'll hold back. I'll lean back on the headboard and make you put on a show. I'd make you fuck yourself open and I wouldn't lay a hand on you. It would be hard for both of us... but I wouldn't move. Picture it Josh. Stretching yourself in front of me."  
"Shit..."  
"Maybe you'd put your hand on my leg to grab something but I'd still be clothed. You wouldn't feel any heat, it'd just be you selling yourself to me."  
"Jesus fuck, Chris." Josh starts sucking on his fingers, lubing them up because the night stand is too far away for him to bother.  
"You'd finger yourself looking for that one spot that makes you make all the sounds I love... I wonder if you'd even find it. Maybe you'd grind against the covers, rutting against the sheets like a bitch in heat. Jesus Josh, you almost sound like you're close to coming all over yourself, are you going to fast, should I make you stop? Would you like that? To be so close but you have to stop, because I said so?"  
"Nonononono. No. Jesus fuck god no. I'll slow down. I'll slow down."  
"Good choice." Chris encourages. "I'd make you get so close fucking yourself. Hips moving for me, voice cracking for me. I'll stop you and push your face into the covers. With your ass in the air. We've done it before Josh... you looked so filthy, I could hang the picture on a wall and never tire of it." Chris risks moving his hand a little faster, his legs trying to work his hips to move into his hand more. His whole body is covered in sweat, the way it's been all day. Since Josh woke up at 9:00 his time and started sending photos and texts to Chris at 3:00 German time. "I've been thinking about it all day. You bent over for me, begging for me to fill your hole. You're filthy." Chris' toes curl, the muscles in his legs jump, his jaw ticks as he grinds his teeth together. All of which is dangerous if he wants to keep this up for much longer. "I think when I get back I'll fuck you however I want to. I think I'll nail you so fast you wont be expecting it. You'll practically start drooling for me, messing up your covers because you're so wet. I'll move you and keep control of your hips, moving so fast that you hold onto the covers and scream my name. Fuck, say my name."  
"Chris...." Josh moans, moving his hand faster, gripping harder, teasing his ass with his fingers.  
"Don't hold it down Josh say my name again. Fuck yourself faster, you're doing so good. Moan for me."  
"Holy hell Chris I wanna cum please let me cum."  
"You're allowed to." Chris says. "I'm gonna cum too, will you come with me? Imagine I'm in your ass, you'd tighten for me, try to hold me in as I fill you. Fuck... those sounds you're making are so good Josh, so good. Come on, cum with me Josh all over your chest. Fuck." Chris lets go, his orgasm hitting him like a train and he goes along with the ride. Throwing his head back and jerking his hips, letting out little high pitch moans that he swears he doesn't make. He lets go of his dick, the sensation being too much and puts more determination into finishing off Josh. "That's right Josh, you're doing so good for me, making the most beautiful sounds. Cum for me. Are you fingering yourself?" his breathing heavy, panting between words, every nerve in his body is still on fire. Letting go of signals to his brain that tell him 'jesus christ that was amazing' and he can barely speak, he just wants to get Josh off as soon as possible and enjoy the after effects.

"Ye-ess." Josh chokes out, "So-sor sorry."  
"No no no. It's ok baby you're doing well, just as I asked you to. Imagine it was me fingering you, jerking you off. Aiming my fingers just right so you would make those sounds. Come on Joshua, do you feel me stretching you? Making you feel good? My fingers catching on that place on your dick you love so much? Feel me Josh, I'm right there with you."

Josh's orgasm was a long one. Drawn out moans ripping up his throat, every muscle in his body feels like its on fire. He covers his chest in thick stripes of his own cum and relaxes back onto the covers. His chest rising and falling heavily, covers scratchy against his back. He puts his arms behind his head against the cool pillows, and he rests the phone on his ear with a contented smile.

Chris' voice comes through again, a lot softer, and a lot less confident than he was before.  
"W-Was that... um- was that o-ok?" he asks timidly. Josh can imagine his face now, red as a tomato all the way up to his ears and he laughs a bit.  
"That was perfect Chris. Everything was perfect. Maybe I should bother you a bit more often." Josh chuckles, putting in the effort to stand up and walk to the bathroom. Chris joins his laughter a bit more reluctantly,  
"Ha ha haha ah ha. Ah- um. No. Please don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this is my first time writing smut? I hope not.  
> I also post this work on tumblr @nowenteringtrash


End file.
